Enmascarado
by laakatoo
Summary: Especial shikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Enmascarados:

Capitulo 1: "El Enmascarado"

Narra Sakura:

La fiesta más genial de todos los siglos y yo sin pareja, mejor dicho no conocía a mi pareja. La cosa es que…

Flash Back:

…como siempre iba hacia mi casillero que se encuentra en el pasillo de la escuela, era viernes. Como amo los viernes. La cosa es que no era cualquier viernes, sino que ese viernes en la noche era el gran baile de disfraces en la escuela.

Todas mis amigas tenían parejas y novios, menos yo.

Bueno la cosa es que cuando abrí el locker o casillero de el salio volando un papelito, perfumado con olor a colonia de hombre. En el decía…

"_**Te espero a las doce en punto en el centro de la pista de baile**_

_**Atte**_

_**El Enmascarado"**_

Hinata e Ino que me acompañaban en ese momento se pusieron como locas, y fueron a contarles a las demás chicas."

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, y aquí estoy vestida con un vestido rosa y una corona. Mis amigas me obligaron a ir al baile sin pareja, y ahora me están vigilando para que no me mueva del centro de la pista de baile, ya que para su información son las 23:55 (11:55 o cinco para las once de la noche).

Comienzo a creer que todo esto es una broma ya que veo que no se aparece ninguna persona enmascarada. De seguro fueron mis amigas que ansían reírse de mi la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Narro Yo:

La chica de repente siente como si la jalan de la cintura. Luego se vio en un lugar bastante apartado al centro de la pista de baile, acompañada de un chico alto que lleva consigo una mascara. Le pareció bastante atractivo.

Narra Sakura:

Me pareció un sueño, el chico me jalo fuertemente de la cintura y me llevo a un lugar donde apenas podía verle. Alcancé a ver su pelo, no distinguí el color, pero no era demasiado largo, ni demasiado corto, bastante desordenado. Además de que tenía los brazos bastantes duros, y era bastante flaco.

No creí que vinieras mi princesa-. Escuche de repente de su grave voz, me abrazó y yo le correspondí, debo confesar que yo no creía en el amor a primera vista ¡QUE ILUSA ERA! Aquel chico tenía lo que siempre he soñado. Todo era como un sueño.

Me aproximo aún más a su cuerpo, nuestros pechos estaban muy juntos, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Olía al mismo perfume que contenía aquella nota. Bailamos dos o tres cancines, me sentía en el cielo. Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Cuando estaba terminando la última canción que bailamos tomo mi barbilla he hizo que lo mirase. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, superaban a los de Sasuke (mi ex novio). Luego acerco su cara a la mía y me besó.

Fue maravilloso, nunca antes me había sentido así antes, realmente este era mi noche.

Me dio una rosa, y luego me dejó.

Más tarde, cuando llegue a mi casa esa noche, me di cuenta que en la rosa había un papel con una escritura, y en el decía:

"_**Gracias por una noche tan magnifica, espero que nos volvamos a ver princesa**_

_**Atte**_

_**El Enmascarado"**_


	2. Sospechosos

Lamento la demora, de verás. El capi de hoy hablara sobre los sospechoso que las chicas (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari) tendran en la mira. También conar un poco de el misterioso Kiba quien se acaba de mudar a la escuela.

Lleban aproximadamente dos meses estudiando. Me quedo algo corto, trataré de subir capitulos todos los jeves o viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 2: "Los Sospechosos"

Narra Sakura:

Mis amigas se volvieron locas cuando les conté, y decidimos buscar a aquel "enmascarado" Estos son los chicos que podrían ser, ninguno esta descartado al 100%

Naruto: su físico se aproximaba bastante y le gustaba en primaria, pero no el no cuenta ya que actualmente esta saliendo con Hinata.

Chouiji: su físico no va con el enmascarado.

Lee: su físico se apega mucho, pero no puede ser el enmascarado, ya que tubo un accidente automovilístico hace unos meses y no puede caminar sin sus muletas.

Neji: es el novio de Tenten, así que no lo es.

Shikamaru: para el estas cosas son demasiado problemáticas, creo que le gusta Temari, pero no es 100% seguro.

Sasuke: es el chico mas popular de la escuela, pero se desapareció ala media noche del baile misteriosamente, mis amigas dicen que Sasuke esta loco por mi hace tiempo.

Sai: novio de Ino.

Shino: es muy misteriosos no me atrevo a hacer una hipótesis sobre él.

Suigetsu: el muy mujeriego seria capaz de todo por una chica.

Kiba: él esta hace dos meses en mi clase de física, es nuevo y no conoce a mucha gente. Su físico es perfecto para el enmascarado, pero es muy reservado, no habla con nadie y hay rumores de que siempre pasa metido en peleas, también ha llegado numerosa veces a la escuela con moretones.

Gaara: tiene novia, pero nadie la conoce totalmente, además el hermano de Temari no le interesan las chicas de la escuela, por eso no es muy seguro de que el sea el enmascarado.

Kankuro: tiene obsesión con las mujeres mayores, por lo que me contó Temari su hermano mayor ya no le interesan las chicas de mi edad (léase 16 años)

Las chicas me prometieron ayudarme con todo eso de los chicos, pero eso lo aremos en clase, por eso pondré mucha atención a cualquier movimiento de los sospechosos.

* * *

Recuerden en enviar sugerencias, por ejemplo:

1-. Quién quieres que sea el malo?

2-. Sakura ha tenido alguna relación con alguno de los sospechosos?

3-. quieres algun protagonismo de otra pareja? cuál?

4-. Te gustaria un ItaHana (inuzuka hana) en el fanfic?

5-. Te gustaria que la hermana de Kiba sea famosa?

6-. Te estoy aburriendo con tanas perguntas?

pueden poner en sus reviews lo que quieran para la historia, si qieren un kibasakusasu, sakukibahina. cualquier cosa solo envienlo. este fanfic lo acen ustedes (=P aunque yo lo redacto)

a y no recuerden que la pareja central es KibaSaku. aunque pueden haber triangulos.

bueno los dejo hasta otra.

PD: este viernes intentare subir otro capi


	3. Solo una chica

Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo capi, espero que les guste de verdad. Lo hize después de estudiar historia =p

la verdad es que este capi trata sobre como Kiba comenzo a ver a sakura como algo más que solo una chica, por eso el titulo.

Gracias a todos los reviews

**Angel Haruno: creo que la votación gano y que el villano sera sasuke, pero si quizas los demás estan de acuerdo talvez podria aparecer un poco de leeten**

** : gracias por tus reviews me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado de verdad, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, sigue opinando y enviandome sugerencias.**

**Tsuki Saki: me alegra que te haya gustado y sigue opinando**

**lily aburame: muchas gracias por tu comentario**

Bueno aquie les dejo el capi espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 3: "solo una chica"

Narra Kiba:

Genial, todo salio perfecto. O al menos eso es lo que yo creo, bueno verán la cosa es que…

Flash Back

… Bueno chicos él es su nuevo compañero de clases, su nombre es Inuzuka Kiba. quiero que sean amables con él-. Dijo mientras los demás estudiantes murmuraban, seguramente sobre él.

Lo sabia, siempre pasaba, no era la primera vez que cambiaba de colegio. Pero este colegio era algo más especial que los anteriores, no sabia porque pero lo sentía. En ese entonces creía que era porque Sasuke, mi único amigo estaba en la misma clase que yo.

Kiba, siéntate junto a la señorita Haruno-. La apuntó

Fin Flash Back

Yo no le tome importancia a Sakura, después de todo era solo una chica, pero lo que paso después me hizo cambiar de opinión...

Flash Back

…Iba yo caminando por el pasillo, habían pasado como dos días desde que yo llegue al colegio, cuando de repente…

¡Sasuke te dije que me soltaras!-. Al oír el nombre de Sasuke decidí ir a ayudarle, después de todo era mi único amigo hasta entonces. Pero cuando llegue al lugar de los hechos no me pareció más que un bastardo.

El muy idiota se encontraba acorralando a Sakura contra el pizarrón, mientras le besaba el cuello e intentaba introducir su mano dentro de la falda del uniforme. También se podía admirar que la chica lo empujaba y luchaba para no ponerse a llorar.

Lo único que atine a hacer fue empujarlo y pegarle el combo de mi vida (puñetazo) y así comenzó una larga pelea de donde salimos empatados, y la cual hizo añicos nuestra amistad.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese día me pareció que Sakura era una chica demasiado débil, alguien a que una persona más fuerte como yo debía proteger. O por lo menos hasta que alguien más fuerte apareciese.

Bueno la cosa es que hice "algo" el viernes por la noche que me hizo tenerla mucho más cerca de lo que tenía planeado. El plan era acercarla un poco más a mi, pero a cosa no funciono como yo quería…

Flash Back

Deje una nota en su casillero para juntarnos en el baile, haciéndome pasar como un tipo de "enmascarado". Cuando me encontré con Sakura quede realmente sorprendido, se veía realmente diferente a como es en la escuela, y muy hermosa para serles sincero. Creo que de ahí me di cuenta porque el cretino de Sasuke la perseguía tanto. Bueno, la cosa es que termine besándola. ¡¿QUÉ COSAS NO?!

Fin Flash Back

… Creo que desde ese momento he estado sintiendo algo de atracción física hacia ella. Eso explicaría porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Narro Yo:

El castaño iba caminando hacia su casillero mientras se cuestionaba sobre todo lo acorrido (lo ya escrito)

Narra Kiba:

Apenas abrí mi casillero una nota salio volando de este. En ella decía…

"… _Se quien eres enmascarado. Te espero a las tres_(hora de la salida de la escuela)_en la azotea de la escuela. Si faltas toda la escuela se enterara de tu secreto"_

Quien iría a decir que solo una chica me metería en tantos problemas.

* * *

1-. quien sera el que le dejo la nota a kiba?

2-. la hermana de kiba es famosa?

3-. tendran ustedes algunas sugerencias?

eso y mucho más lo veremos en el proximo capitulo. además tengo un aviso intentare subir un capi todos los viernes, no se exactamente las horas. bueno eso cuidense, recomienden el fanfic, dejen reviews los quiere muchisisismo

Laa_katoo


	4. El comienzo de la guerra

Bueno les agradesco a todos los que siguen este fanfic, me hace muy feliz sus reviews. Talvez este capitulo este un poco fome, la verdad es que esta semana tuve muy poca inspiración. Me ruego que me perdonen, les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mejor. Bueno aquí van los agradecimiento... Comenzamos con:

.-: La verdad es que eres excelente adivinado, por lo meno en este fanfic, te felicito. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fanfic, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que dejes tus reviews con alguna sugerencia si es que se te acurre.

Gela-Chan: Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo para hacer los capis lo más largo posibles, pero al parecer no funciona mucho. No importa!... lo seguire intentando. Me agrada mucho que sigas mi fanfic, espero que este capi te guste.

: gracias por tus respuestas, de verdad me ayudan mucho. Me agrada mucho que sigas mi fanfic ¡de verás!. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI.

bueno aqui va el capi espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 4: "El comienzo de la guerra"

Narra Kiba:

Me dirigí hacia la azotea, el lugar donde me habían citado. La verdad, lo único que me importa en este momento es saber quien es la persona que sabe que yo soy el enmascarado. No quiero que Sakura se entere aún, de seguro le molestaría saber que yo soy el enmascarado. Me gustaría decírselo, pero yo se, más bien estoy seguro de que aún no es el momento para que ella se entere.

_Media hora después_

No se que es lo que pretende ese tipo, pero yo ya estoy harto de esperar, ya tengo hambre y quisiera irme de una vez por todas a casa a almorzar. Ya era hora-. Fue lo que primero pensé cuando vi como se abría la puerta de la azotea.

La verdad es que no me imaginaba quien podría ser hasta que él salió por esa puerta ¿Se imaginan quien podría ser?... pues adivinaron era Sasuke.

Hola Kiba-. Pronuncio mi nombre con su tono de voz característica. La verdad es que desde ese día que lo descubrí tratando de forcejear con Sakura toda nuestra amistad acabó, de la peor manera posible-. O debería decir _enmascarado._

Y que con eso Sasuke-. Dije con un tono algo violento, mientras veía como sus ojos me fulminaban vivo.

Sabes a donde llegaremos si esto continua así, y no quiero pelear de nuevo con tigo Kiba-. Continúo el pelinegro-. Me debes una disculpa, tú sabías que me gustaba Sakura.

Talvez me lo dijiste alguna vez Sasuke, pero me demostraste lo contrario cuando te vi forcejeando con ella-. Tenía razón en eso-. Si de verdad te gusta deberías tratarla mejor… ¿No crees?

¡Es mi problema como la trate Inuzuka!-. Con solo mirarlo me hele por completo, la mirada de Sasuke realmente daba miedo. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado-. O le diré a todo el mundo que Inuzuka Kiba es el hermano pequeño de la cantante y actriz más famosa de todos los tiempos.

Abrí mucho los ojos, tanto que creí que se caerían. Nunca había estado tan asombrado, nunca antes hubiera creído que Sasuke podría caer tan bajo.

Sasuke sabía el infierno que había sufrido en las otras escuelas. Todas las personas que me habían perseguido, se golpeaban por estar cerca de mí y me amenazaban con cosas de verdad horribles si es que no los llevaba a conocer a mi hermana, incluso una de las fans llego a… esa época realmente fue un infierno para mi.

El Uchiha se acerco bruscamente al Inuzuka, dejando su boca junto al oído del castaño.

Que dirían las chicas de la escuela si es que supieran que tienen al hermano de una idol tan cerca. ¿Quieres ser perseguido por toda una escuela de nuevo Inuzuka?-. Preguntó el Uchiha-. Quieres que las chicas se vuelvan locas por ti de nuevo, incluso que una llegara a matarse…

¡No fue mi culpa su muerte!-. Definitivamente estaba en terreno peligroso-. Eso fue un accidente.

¡POR KAMI! Fue un suicidio Kiba-. Su voz tenía un tono algo macabro (se imaginan a Sasuke con voz de malo… me derrito)-. Se suicido porque quería ser la novia tuya, y así estar cerca de tu hermana.

Aún así no fue mi culpa Sasuke-. Empuje fuertemente al Uchiha, ya no lo soportaba-. ¡Ella estaba loca!... loca por Hana.

No es para que te pongas así Kiba-. Me miraba con cara de asesino, llegó a ser cruel.

¿A dónde quieres llegar Uchiha?-. Esto en verdad ya me estaba hartando. Pero no terminaría así, conocía a Sasuke, talvez mucho.

O te alejas de ella, o sufrirás lo mismo que en tus anteriores colegios ¿Entiendes Kiba?-. Tomó aire-. Necesito tu disfraz de enmascarado-. Eso sonó como una orden-. Deberías darme las gracias Kiba, por ser tan considerado contigo, agradece que alguna vez fuiste mi amigo a sino ya estarías enterrado.

En ese momento me sentí derrotado, pero algo tenía claro. Sasuke había ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Y me esforzaría al máximo para que no ganara. Talvez así le enseñaría a Sasuke a jugar limpio.

* * *

Bueno me tengo que ir ya que mis padres en cualquier momento llegarán de la reunión de apoderados de el colegio... Las preguntas de la semana son:

1-. ¿Qué hará Kiba sobre lo del chantaje?

2-. ¿Para qué querrá Sasuke el disfraz de enmascarado de Kiba?

3-. ¿Mis padres me ragañaran mucho cuándo lleguen de la reunión?... T.T más que seguro

4-. ¿Me ira bien en las pruebas de nivel que comienzan esta semana? ojala que si!

5-. ¿Les gustaría que narrara algo de ItaHana en el próx capitulo?

6-. ¿O el inicio de la ex amistad de Sasuke-Kiba?

... todo esto y mucho más lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de "Enmascarados"

Recuerden en enviar más sugerencias si es que se les ocurren

... Este fanfic lo hacen ustedes...

Laa_katoo


	5. ¡ESPECIAL ItaHana!

Bueno aquí me secuestre el PC (ojala que mis padres no se den cuenta o me alargarán el castigo) para traerles un capi más de enmascarados... la verdad muchachos me pusieron en un dililema, así que elegí lo primero que se me ocurrio que fue el ItaHana. La próxima semana les traere lo que ustedes elijan... bueno aquí los agradecimientos

**Brenda Hyuga xD: muchas gracias por tu comentario, apenas se me quite el castigo me pasare por tu fanfic, te agradesco por el voto... ojala te guste este capi.**

**Gela-Chan: muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi conti, espero no desilucionarte con el capi, luego comenzare la ex amistad kiba-sasuke.**

**: talvez tengas algo de razón con lo de que soy mala por el suspenso, pero es la única manera de asegurarme de que segiran la historia, siguq leyendo**

**.- alias maii: suerte con tus pruebas maii, estamos en las mismas. Me alegra que te haya gustado la contii y como verás estoy castigada, pero hago y haré lo imposible por traerles una contii, espero te guste el capi**

bueno gracias por las buenas vubras, y si he estudiado mucho así que espero que me vaya bien en las pruebas que terminan el dos semanas más para la siguiente reunión de apoderados. Los dejo de molestar, aquí va la contii

* * *

Capitulo 5: "Especial ItaHana"

ACLARACIÓN, EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EL ANTERIOR LA FECHA CORRESPONDE AL CINCO DE JULIO

Narra Hana:

(En el mismo instante en que Kiba discutía con Sasuke)

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, primero me cancelaron una entrevista televisiva, no conseguí el papel para la película. Pero Anko, la arpía que con quien me engañaba mi ex novio (Kakashi) lo consiguió, atrasaron el estreno de mi disco, y lo último que me faltaba… no encuentro el regalo perfecto para mi hermanito Kiba que cumplirá 17 el dos días.

Narro Yo:

Cuando Hana narraba se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial (a lo chileno "mall"). Como esta era una superestrella se encontraba disfrazada, con unos lentes de sol enormes, el gorro de su chamarra, y un pañuelo palestino que tapaba su nariz y su boca.

Hana se encontraba en el centro comercial, ya que se había escapado de una firma de discos para buscar el regalo para Kiba.

Mientras Hana caminaba, una muchacha, intentando asaltarla le arrebató el pañuelo palestino y los lentes de un solo tirón. Al darse cuenta que era la artista del momento no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, llamando así la atención de todos los transeúntes que andaban por ahí. Y así comenzó una persecución monumental tras la pobre Hana, quien para evitar ser acosada por los fans se metió a la tienda más cercana, la que resulto ser "Él Pet Konoha", una famosa tienda de mascotas del lugar.

Narra Hana:

¡GENIAL LO QUE ME FALTABA!-. Exclame, definitivamente este día ya me estaba hartando-. Una persecución, ahora que más ¡Solo falta que mi manager me llame para renunciar! (en ese instante el celular de Hana vibra por un mensaje anunciándole que su manager estaba realmente arto de cubrirle sus escapadas, y que por ello renunciaba) ¡OH GENIAL!

Bienvenida a la tienda de mascotas Konoha-. Comentó el joven que atendía la tienda, era realmente guapo. Mucho más alto que yo, ojos color negro bastante intenso, pelo negro azulado, largo amarrado en una coleta baja, piel de tez blanca y ojeras muy marcadas-. Espero que encuentre lo que…

Lo único que sentí después fue una mano jalándome hacia una especie de bodega. En ella había muchas jaulas, todas ellas vacías, todas excepto una. En esa jaula había un cachorro blanco con las orejas marrones que me miraba con una cara de pena. Lo tomé en brazos y le empecé a acariciar su lomo.

Narra Itachi:

¡Bienvenidos!-. Dije, no se en que andaba metida esa chica para que tantas personas la siguieran hasta acá, pero la verdad es que no parece nada bueno.

¿Has visto a esta chica?-. Me preguntó uno de los chicos mostrándome una foto de la chica que acababa e ocultar en la bodega.

Eh, no… ¿Estás seguro de que entro aquí?-. Respondí -. ¿Por qué entraría alguien así a una tienda de mascotas?

¡Yo la vi entrar!-. Gritó un idiota.

De seguro que esta mal de la vista señor, ya que aquí no ha entrado nadie más que ustedes-. Esto ya me estaba hartando.

Siguieron un rato más en la tienda hasta que se aburrieron y se marcharon. Cuando eso pasó mi jefe Danzou se acerco, estaba seguro que esta vez si me echaba.

Itachi, ¿Por qué tratas así a los clientes?-. Lo que me faltaba.

Señor Danzou, lo siento-. No tenía ánimos para discutir con él nuevamente.

¡YA ME HARTASTE UCHIHA ITACHI! Ya son 15 los clientes que espantas en dos días. Estas despedido y espero no volver a verte nunca más acá, además llévate a ese perro sarnoso que muerde a todos los clientes ¡ESE QUE ESTA EN LA BODEGA!-. Dicho esto el muy maldito se fue. Genial ahora tenía un perro y a una chica.

Narra Hana:

Flash Back

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero por alguna razón al muchacho lo despidieron. Los gritos de su jefe se escucharon hasta acá. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la bodega y de ahí aparece el joven que me había ocultado. Por alguna razón me sentía culpable, por mi culpa lo echaron y estaba dispuesta ha recompensarlo.

Ya se fueron-. Comentó el muchacho-. Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar los gritos de mi jefe. Te invito a un helado, tengo algo que preguntarte.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno y es así como ahora estamos comiendo helado en una especie de terraza, en la cual extrañamente no hay nadie. Él me contó que el perro que acaricie hace unos momentos se llamaba Akamaru y que lo tenían guardado en la bodega por que mordía a los clientes, también me dijo que a su ex jefe ya lo tenía harto y que por eso se lo regalo.

Narra Itachi:

Bueno así que ahora me encontraba comiendo helados con una chica realmente bella que resulto ser la estrella del momento del País del Fuego. Realmente me agradó, siempre creí que los famosos eran engreídos, pero ella me demostró lo contrario. Me contó que aquellos chicos que la perseguían eran sus fans, y que generalmente terminaban acosándola, que había cambiado de casa numerosas veces por ello y que estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para su hermanito que cumplía años en dos días más.

…y por eso creo que ese perrito es perfecto para mi hermano y estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por el-. Creo que así termino su relato, la verdad es que solo escuche la mitad de las cosas que decía.

Que te parecen $50000 (pesos chilenos) por el can-. Respondí, ella sonrío.

Me parece, oye lamento mucho que te hayan despedido por mi culpa-. Se disculpó.

No fue tu culpa, me iban a despedir de todos modos, tu fuiste solo la excusa que utilizo Danzou-. Esa era la pura y santa verdad.

Bueno de todos modos me siento culpable-. Me dijo-. Además mi manager renuncio hace pocas horas, y tú me agradaste mucho. Se ve que eres una persona honrada y buena.

¿A dónde quieres llegar?-. No me digan que ella me ofrecerá…

Y que dices Itachi-kun… ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado la contii... acá van las preguntas

á Itachi el trabajo?

un triángulo amoroso con respecto a Kiba?... si no lo entienen es algo como OCxKibaxSakura

3-.a Kiba le gustará el regalo preparado por su hermana?

5-. les gusto el capitulo?

6-. qué crees que pasará en el proximo capi? les dare un adelanto... ¡¿QUÉ HACE SASUKE CON EL TRAJE DE ENMASCARADO DE KIBA?!, ¿Qué hará Sakura al verlo? o talvez prefieran el comienzo de la amistad kiba-sasuke... ustedes eligen

7-. esta va para los seguidores de one piece si es qe aquí hay alguno, la pregusta dice ... alguien sabe cuando comenzarán a aparecer de nuevo los nakamas en el anime? qué capi aproximadamente?

bueno espero que les guste, recomienden el fanfci, dejen reviews, si se les antoja lean mis otros fanfic, dejen quejas, sugerencias, ragaños acepto de todo

en kiss

laa_katoo


	6. El disfraz de enmascarado

de verdad lamento el retraso de la semana pasada, la verdad fue que estoy aprovechando de que mis padres salieron para poder subirles este capi, espero que les guste... por cierto se acabaron las pruebas de nivel así que tendre más tiempo para escribirles. Bueno aquí les dejo el capi:

* * *

Capitulo 6: "El disfraz de enmascarado"

Narra Sakura

Hoy es sábado, un sábado 07 de julio, son las 10 de la mañana. ¿Qué por qué estoy en la escuela un sábado tan temprano? (en mi mundo eso es muy temprano). La cosa es que hoy es el día en que se celebran a todos los talleres extraprogramáticos de la escuela, es una obligación en la escuela que por lo menos estemos unidos a uno de ellos. Por ejemplo Hinata y Sai es del taller de arte, más bien dicho pintura, Neji, Lee y Tenten son del taller de karate de Gai-sensei. Shino es del taller de agricultura, Kankuro de marionetitas, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari son del taller de teatro, Ino es del taller de arreglos florales, Naruto de futbol, Chouji pertenece al taller de cocina (lo siento, tenía que ponerlo). Y creo que los que más destacamos entre los talleres del curso somos: Sasuke, que es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto masculino; Inuzuka Kiba, que es el capitán y/o pinchen de equipo de béisbol; y yo soy la capitana del equipo de tenis femenino de la escuela.

Creo que eso es todo lo relacionado con las actividades extraprogramáticas y talleres de la escuela.

Narro Yo:

Sakura se dirigía hacía la bodega de su escuela, ya que debía guardar las pelotas del equipo de tenis, para ser más específicos se encontraba a punto de bajar la escalera. En ese instante una pelota cae al suelo sin que nuestra tierna y dulce niña se de cuenta, pero accidentalmente ella sin querer la pisa.

La chica se le caen todas las pelotas por las escaleras, y ella esta a punto de pasarle lo mismo, de no ser porque una mano la sujeta fuertemente de su brazo en ese preciso momento, y atrae el cuerpo de la chica hasta el emisor de aquella fuerza.

Narra Sakura:

Cerré los ojos, realmente pensé que iba a morir en ese instante, cuando ya esperaba lo peor una mano sujeto mi brazo y otra me sujetaba de la cintura, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Escuche como las pelotas caían, me sentí aliviada, realmente no quería caer como aquellas pelotas. De repente me di cuenta de que el dueño de las manos que me salvaron aún me sujetaba.

Me apure e mirarle la cara para agradecerle, pero en vez de eso encontré sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos de aquella bendita fiesta, definitivamente el era el enmascarado, Inuzuka Kiba era el enmascarado, de eso estaba segura. Un molesto cosquilleo comenzó a nacer dentro de mí, los nervios me estaban consumiendo viva, no quería separarme del Inuzuka. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tierno color carmesí, escuche un _¡Sakura!_ Proveniente de aquel chico, luego todo se volvió negro.

Narra Kiba:

Definitivamente no fue confidencia que estuviera parado en el pasillo en ese momento, algo tiene esa chica que hace que me la encuentre en todos lados. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde el día de esa fiesta, mis problemas están relacionados con ella, creo que desde esa fiesta mi vida gira entorno de ella.

Flash Back:

Caminaba tranquilamente luego de haber terminado el partido con mi equipo de béisbol, estaba a punto de marcharme, y de la nada vi a Sakura dirigirse hacía la escalera, estaba muy cargada con las pelotas de tenis, aún así se veía muy hermosa. Lo siguiente que vi fue como todas las pelotas que traía rodaban por las escaleras, luego observe como ella se iba para adelante, mis pies comenzaron a correr fuertemente tras ella, la sujete de la mano, luego por su cintura, la atraje hacia mí. Luego nos miramos, una mirada intensa y hermosa, tan solo duro unos segundos, luego ella se desmayó.

Fin Flash Back

Narra Sakura:

Desperté en una habitación blanca, me dolía un montón la cabeza, lo único que recordaba era como Kiba me había salvado la vida, como tenía una seguridad de que él fuera el enmascarado. Pero debía asegurarme antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Mire hacía ambos lados, me sorprendió ver a Kiba al lado de la camilla de la enfermería.

Él me miro y sonrío, nunca me había fijado de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Me preguntó si es que me encontraba bien, yo le respondí que sí, le agradecí por haberme salvado de una caída. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando Sasuke entró a la enfermería, llevaba una mochila en los hombros. Desde un "pequeño" incidente provocado por Sasuke, él y Kiba han estado fuertemente peleados. Me extraño mucho que este hubiera entrado precisamente ha abrazar a Kiba. Luego de unos segundos todo fue coherente.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiba!-. Cuando Sasuke pronuncio aquellas palabras entendí todo, que tonta era… lo único que sabía en ese momento es que debía saludarlo lo antes posible.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiba-kun!-. Dije con un poco de esfuerzo, debido a un gran nerviosismo.

Oi, por cierto Kiba ten tu regalo-. Dijo Sasuke. Al abrir aquella mochila me dejo realmente sorprendida. ¡LA MOCHILA NO PODÍA SER DE SASUKE!... por que, esa mochila contenía el disfraz del enmascarado.

* * *

bueno aquí les dejo las preguntas:

1-. ¿Qué hará Sakura?

2-.¿Creera que Sasuke es el enmascarado?

3-. ¿Qué pensará Kiba sobre Sakura y Sasuke?

4-. ¿A Kiba le gustará el regalo que le preparó su hermana?

5-. ¿Cómo lo pasará Kiba en su cumpleaños?


	7. Un día de maldiciones parte I

Bueno aquí esta el capi... me quedo demasiado corot, gomen pero tengo cosas que hacer... espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 7: "Tarde de maldiciones" Parte I

Narra Kiba:

Definitivamente era un estúpido, un idiota que intentando proteger una chica, y "sin querer" acercarla a su recientemente mayor enemigo. Realmente había sido la persona más idiota del mundo, y realmente no valió la pena salvar a Sakura si es que Sasuke terminaría como héroe para ella. Pero hubo algo que le extraño… ¿Por qué Sakura no creyó el 100% de las palabras que dijo Sasuke? Es decir, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que Sasuke era un mentiroso, pero en este caso a ella le mostraron las pruebas necesarias como para que estuviera convencida completamente de que Sasuke es el enmascarado. Ahora solo tenía que caer en el plan de Sasuke.

Flash Back:

Oi, por cierto Kiba ten tu regalo-. Dijo Sasuke. Luego abrió su mochila y dejo ver **mi** disfraz, la cara de Sakura cambio totalmente. Definitivamente hasta sorprendida se ve hermosa.

¿Sasuke-kun, de quién es ese disfraz que llevas en la mochila?-. Pregunto, la verdad es que se notaba que le estaba costando mucho articular esas pocas palabras.

Ah, eso… es el disfraz que ocupe para el baile de la escuela-. Dijo Sasuke sin preámbulos.

Hay, como vuela el tiempo, debo irme muchachos-. Sabía que estaba haciendo un mal trío, vi como Sakura no intentaba disimular que aún no estaba del todo convencida-. Gracias Sasuke, no era necesario. Nos vemos… ah, espero que te mejores pronto Sakura-chan-. Era primera vez en la vida que la trataba como Sakura-chan, alcancé a ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un pálido color rosa. Nos miramos un poco a los ojos y luego salí de aquella habitación, que honestamente me estaba enfermando.

Fin Flash Back

Realmente Sasuke es un bastardo. El muy imbécil me amenazó y chantajeo para que le regalará aquel disfraz, para que le dejará en bandeja a la pelirosa, para que me causara unos celos infinitos y unas ganas inhumanas de molerle la cara a golpes… ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo una persona puede despertar tantas emociones desagradables en mi?

Narro Yo:

Kiba se encontraba sentado en el techo de la azotea de la escuela, la misma azotea donde había comenzado todo. Él se encontraba realmente triste, pero sobretodo enojado. Kiba se encontraba mal.

Pero había una persona que había observado a Kiba maldecir en voz alta, apretar los puños constantemente. Y esta chica, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a toda costa. Sin saber que gracias a ella las cosas se resolverían muy pronto.

Narra Kiba:

Mi músculos estaban demasiado tensos, el día realmente había sido un infierno. Este es sin duda el peor cumpleaños de m vida. El regalo que me había dado Sasuke solo era un papel que decía _"Me agrada que le hayas comportado bien Kiba-kun. Espero que te agrade que yo salga con Sakura. Gracias por permitirme ser el enmascarado. De verdad eso es de amigo… feliz cumpleaños_

_Sasuke"_

No pude evitar arrugar ese estúpido papel y lanzarlo fuera de mi vista. Volví a apretar mis puños, estaba a punto de golpear el piso con ellos (Kiba se encontraba sentado en el piso). Pero unas manos pequeñas y frágiles me lo impidieron.

* * *

Bueno aquí van las preguntas:

1-. ¿De quién son las manos?... (las manos serás de la kunoichi con quien ustedes querrán que sea el triángulo amoroso)

2-. ¿De qué hablaran con kiba?

3-.¿Qué pensará Sakura de esto?

Todo esto y mucho más lo sabremos en el próximo capi... dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, regaños, etc

Atte

laa_katoo


	8. El nacimiento de un amorInoSai parte 1

bueno al fin les pude subir un capi... espero que sea de tu agrado

he decidido comenzar a desarrollar las parejas secundarias, así que aquí les dejo la primera, dividida en dos partes es un InoSai...

en este capi las preguntas iran al principio una pregunta y son las siguiente:

¿Qué otra pareja te gustaría que apareciera después del especial InoSai?

¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedara Sasuke?

* * *

Capitulo 8: "En nacimiento de un amor"

Ino había estado llorando desde hace un rato en la azotea de la escuela, debido a su reciente rompimiento con su ahora ex novio Sai. El Inuzuka no había notado la presencia de esta, por ello actúo como había actuado.

No se digieron nada solo una mirada basto para que el Inuzuka abrazara fuertemente a Ino por la cintura para consolarla, sus ojos lo decían todo. Lloraron hasta que ya no pudieron más. Pero aún así no era lo mismo, para Ino, Sai era su todo, su primer amor, mejor amigo de la infancia. Llevaban toda una vida juntos, la vida para Ino ya no tenía sentido alguno, estaba desesperada, por eso él era su único consuelo en ese momento. Aunque lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que le había pasado al otro. Pero eso no tenía importancia, por lo menos sabían que no se encontraban solos, ambos se tenían entre sí, y eso por el momento era suficiente.

Todo comenzó cuando los padres de Ino decidieron mudarse a su residencia actual, ella debería haber tenido aproximadamente unos meses de vida, a más un año. Los padres de Sai vivían desde la infancia en aquel lugar, eran vecinos desde pequeños, asistieron a la escuela juntos, y en la adolescencia se enamoraron, para luego casarse, Sai era el mayor de tres hermanos, el producto de ese intenso amor.

Desde pequeña Ino jugaba con él, se encontraban frecuentemente en la plaza cuando jugaban en aquellos juegos infantiles que todos los niños adoran, y un día de esos los padres Yamanaka decidieron hablar con los padres de Sai, así nació una verdadera amistad. La única amistad que tenían los padres de Ino en esta región. Debido a que ambos padres venían de otro país.

Hace dos años, los padres de Ino tuvieron que ausentarse unas semanas para ir a enterrar al difunto abuelo de la joven, esta se encontraba muy triste, por ello decidieron que era mejor que Ino se quedara, o sufriría más de lo necesario. Esas semanas fue donde comenzó todo.

Ino se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el patio trasero de la casa, los padres y hermanos de Sai se encontraban durmiendo puesto que eran altas horas de la madrugada. De repente Ino sintió como unas manos la abrazaban por detrás, supo en seguida de quien se trataba, ni siquiera tubo que pensarlo. En ese instante comenzó a llorar, al y como lo hacia en este preciso momento con Kiba.

Esa noche Sai por primera vez la besó, esa noche nació el amor entre ellos dos.

A la semana siguiente hicieron oficial su relación, todos los felicitaron y se alegraron bastante al saberlo. Así fue como el mundo de Ino comenzó a sonreír, todo para ellas era color de rosa. Pero como dice "todo lo bueno tiene que terminar" las cosas fueron empeorando


	9. InoSai parte 2

mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado llena de pruebas últimamente. bueno aquie les dejo el capi las preguntas van abajo

* * *

Capitulo 9: "especial Ino x Sai segunda parte: La despedida"

A la semana siguiente hicieron oficial su relación, todos los felicitaron y se alegraron bastante al saberlo. Así fue como el mundo de Ino comenzó a sonreír, todo para ellas era color de rosa. Pero como dice "todo lo bueno tiene que terminar" las cosas fueron empeorando.

Las últimas semanas habían discutido bastante, aunque los motivos realmente eran tontos, Ino sabía que si no controlaba su temperamento terminarían por acabar esa relación, y Sai por su parte sabía que el había empezado todas las peleas, pero su orgullo no le permitía disculparse, aunque eso si no quería perderla.

Ese día Ino había terminado antes las actividades de su club, por lo que decidió ir a ver lo que hacía su novio en el taller de arte, al entrar a la sala la encontró totalmente vacía, por lo que supuso que las actividades ya se habían terminado. "¡Hey Sai, lánzala aquí!" se escucho por la ventana. Ino no tuvo necesidad de mirar, ya sabía donde se encontraba, jugando un partido de baloncesto, así que decidió ir a la cancha para animarlo.

Al llegar, vio a varios chicos jugando, y no necesariamente del equipo. Uno de ellos era su querido novio, se unió a un grupo de chicas que animaban a los jugadores en una galería, y comenzó a animarlo.

El partido estuvo peleado, pero al final el equipo en que estaba participando Sai tomo la delantera y gano con ocho puntos de diferencia. Entonces Sai miro hacía la galería, corrió hacía ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Ino y se la llevó hacia la entrada de la escuela y un lugar apartado. Ahí fue donde todo empezó.

Ino, tengo que decirte algo-. Comenzó el muchacho, la joven solo movió su cabeza asistiendo-. Te seré franco, esto no esta funcionando, quiero terminar.

Rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia-. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que hice? ¿Puedo remediarlo?-. el joven negó con la cabeza, luego le dedico una linda y tierna sonrisa.

Me gustas mucho Ino-. Comento, la joven iba a preguntar algo, pero el la callo con sus labios-. Sabes yo no quiero terminar-. Dijo apenas termino el beso-. Pero con mis padres nos mudaremos esta noche-. Argumento el joven con la murada triste.

Era verdad el no quería irse, pero no era su decisión, en la otra ciudad sus padres ganarían mejor dinero, además estarían cerca de sus familias, pero aún así el no quería dejarla.

Miró esos bellos ojos azules, "¡qué ironía!" pensó al darse cuenta que aún se perdía en ellos. No quería abandonar a Ino, ella le había dado todo, y con todo me refiero a TODO, el la amaba y era correspondido. Ella sin duda era hermosa, era todo y más de lo que necesitaba. Y estaba seguro que apenas se fuera montones de chicos estarían tras ella.

Pero no podía negarse, sus padres no lo dejarían quedarse, y tampoco podría llevarse a Ino con él, así que solo se dedico a consolarla y besarla, hasta que el automóvil de su madre llegó a buscarlo. Con un beso corto y una mirada triste se despidió de ella. La chica salia corriendo.

¿Le dijiste?-. Preguntó su madre apenas subió al auto.

Sí-. Respondió el muchacho.

¿Estará bien?-. Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Quien sabe-. Respondió el joven.

Quien sabe-. Repitió esta.

* * *

¿Qué pareja quieren ver el siguiente capitulo?

¿Qué hará ino? ¿y qué hará Sai?

¿Sobrevivirá este amor?

todo eso y mucho más depende de ustedes... nos vemos

laa_katoo


	10. el no es el enmascarado

Capitulo 10: "no es el enmascarado"

Estaba confundida, se sentía una idiota. Era imposible que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke fuera el enmascarado, no lo era, es decir, no poseía la mirada que el enmascarado tenía, no tenía el cabello del chico, era un mujeriego que solo quería jugar con las mujeres, era un tonto que solía reírse de ella e intentaba aprovecharse con ella, había cruzado la línea de su paciencia desde hace bastante rato.

"El enmascarado"-. Susurró en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que el Uchiha estaba atrás de ella-. Definitivamente no puede ser él.

¿Ser quién?-. Preguntó curioso Sasuke, sonrío al darse cuenta del sobresalto de la muchacha-. ¿De quién hablas?

No es de tú incumbencia Uchiha, ahora déjame ir a tomar un poco de aire-. Estaba furiosa, ¿es qué este tipo nunca la dejaría tranquila? no dejaría que le tomará el pelo, ella no era juguete de nadie, menos de Sasuke.

Sakura-chan, eres muy malvada, me dejas con curiosidad-. Comentó el chico-. ¿Quién es el enmascarado?

¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!... escucha Sasuke-. Dijo la chica intentando calmarse un poco-. Yo no soy juguete de nadie, menos tuyo. Así que si tú eres el enmascarado dímelo ahora mismo, ya que no te perdonare nunca si me entero por terceros.

Así que sospechas de mi pelirosa-. Él muchacho no podía estar más feliz con lo que escuchaba-. ¿Y qué si lo soy?, no creo que a ti te importe, después de todo solo fue un beso, no creo que haya sido tan importante, es decir tú eres capaz de besar a cualquiera, hasta a ese imbécil del Inuzuka.

Eso le dolió, ya era suficiente, Sasuke no era nadie para ofenderla. Alzo su mano y la dirigió fuerte y rápidamente hacia la mejilla del chico, este no alcanzo a esquivarla, se sintió orgullosa, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Corrió rápidamente en dirección hacia la azotea, temía que Sasuke estuviera siguiéndola. Puede que él fuera el enmascarado, pero su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, y esa fue la persona que vio cuando abrió esa puerta, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, sorry por la demora, pero hoy sali de vacaciones y seguire subiendo

laa_katoo


	11. no te dejate solo shikaTema

Por mucho que lo odiara no podía dejarlo, en este momento su padre lo necesitaba y él tenía que ayudarlo por mucho que lo detestara, no lo dejaría solo, ni a él ni a su madre, aunque ahora ya no vivieran juntos. Apenas termino sus deberes escolares, se encamino nuevamente hacia ese putrefacto lugar que ya conocía de memoria.

No se le hizo difícil encontrarlo, en cuanto entro lo vio, como siempre haciendo su nueva gracia, armando un escándalo, gritándole a todos lo perras que podían ser las mujeres cuando se lo proponían, apuntando y maldiciendo a todas y cada una de las que se encontraban en aquel sucio y feo bar, mientras que, con la otra mano sostenía una botella de sake.

Tsk, que problemático-. Suspiro el por centésima vez en el día-. ¿Oy papá, si sigues así te quitaran mi custodia!

Shikaku poso por primera vez en el días sus ojos sobre su hijo, repaso mentalmente las últimas palabras que el muchacho le había dicho "_Te quitaran mi custodia_" bebió el poco contenido que quedaba en la botella para luego arrojarla con furia al piso.

¡Tú también Shikamaru! ¡la puta de tu madre ya te lavo el cerebro! Oigan todos ¡Brindemos!, este estúpido muchacho me dejara solo por irse con su madre ¡ME DEJARAS SOLO SHIKAMARU!-. Apenas termino la frase cayo dormido al piso por causa del alcohol, Shikamaru cogió a su padre en brazos, pago el sake consumido por el mayor y se marchó, no sin antes amenazar con demandar al cantinero si volvía a venderle sake a su padre.

En verdad estaba harto de eso ¿De qué le servía un IQ alto si no podía ayudar a su padre? Opto por seguir la rutina, reviso los bolsillos y la billetera de su padre y la saqueo, le quito las tarjetas, el dinero, todo. Luego las escondió donde siempre, un lugar en que él nunca se metería, en la foto de mamá.

Se acerco al cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la cama, le acaricio la cabeza, parecía que shikamaru era el padre, murmuro suavemente _no papá, yo nunca te dejare solo._

Apenas escucho el móvil corrió hacia el, normalmente dejaría que sonara en horas de trabajo, pero últimamente la situación iba mal. Le pidió permiso a su jefe, y, por primera vez salió temprano del trabajo por una llamada.

Es que no podía dejarlo así, nunca había visto a Shikamaru llorar hasta ahora, la cosa debía de ser muy grave. Subió rápidamente al taxi, iría a su casa, lo acompañaría.

Las cosas pueden cambiar muy rápidamente-. Murmuro, y aunque siguieran cambiando seria una buena novia y lo ayudaría, lo acompañaría hasta el final-. No te dejare solo shikamaru-. Dijo temari antes de bajarse.


	12. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
